1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel imide silicone resin that displays excellent heat resistance, solvent resistance, and adhesion and bonding to base materials, as well as a production process therefor, and a cured resin coating produced therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyimide resins display excellent heat resistance and electrical insulation, and are consequently widely used as resin varnishes for electronic components and the like, and flexible printed wiring board materials. However, problems associated with polyimide resins include poor flexibility because they are rigid, poor ease of use because they have high glass transition temperatures, and poor solubility in organic solvents. As a result, a variety of silicone modified polyimide resins have been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-open publication (kokai) No. Hei 10-195278 (JP10-195278A), Japanese Laid-open publication (kokai) No. Hei 8-34851 (JP8-34851A)). Silicone modified polyimide resins are able to compensate for the drawbacks of polyimide resins described above, while further improving the adhesion to base materials and the electrical characteristics.
However, conventional syntheses of silicone modified polyimide resins suffer a number of problems, including requiring extreme synthesis conditions in that after an acid dianhydride and a diamine compound have been reacted together to synthesize a polyamic acid, a ring closing polyimidization reaction at a high temperature of at least 150° C. is required, and the fact that the syntheses take considerable time. As a result, a resin material that offers at least the same functions as conventional silicone modified polyimide resins, is able to be synthesized more easily, and is also a thermosetting resin, has been required.